


on your knees

by belatedwannable



Series: toy gun tales [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Wooseok, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Seungwoo, but it's a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Wooseok acquires a toy gun at their first fansign and decides to try it out in the bedroom. Seungwoo is happy to play along.





	on your knees

Wooseok may brag to the cameras about his penchant for obedience, but it’s no secret to his four boyfriends that he craves control. With that in mind, the minute Seungwoo sees a well-meaning fan hand Wooseok a toy gun at their first fansign, he knows it spells the best sort of trouble for them all. And sure enough, when Wooseok points it at him as he moans a song to Seungyoun, he submits instantaneously.

When they arrive home after the event, they wash up and Seungwoo bids each member goodnight before heading to his room. He’s only slightly startled by the sight of Wooseok on his bed, casually cocking the toy firearm.

“Ah, hyung, I was hoping you’d be back soon.”

Seungwoo closes the door behind him, knowing that this game is bound to escalate quickly, though he keeps his tone innocently inquisitive. “Really, Wooseok-ah? And why’s that?” He knows the answer, but he asks anyway. They’ve played together several times before and none of this is outside their boundaries.

Pointing the pistol with its tiny orange tip, the one constant visual reminder that this is all just a game, directly at Seungwoo’s heart, Wooseok issues his first demand. “So I could tell you to get on your knees and lose your clothes…hyung.” The honorific comes as almost an afterthought, underscoring the reversal of power that took place as soon as Seungwoo stepped inside the room, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly Seungwoo rushes to comply.

“Crawl over to me.” Wooseok’s voice is steady and confident, as if he’s rehearsed this before. Knowing him, he probably did.

“That’s right,” Wooseok continues as Seungwoo moves toward him as sensually as possible, drawing out each movement and highlighting the rise and fall of his muscular form. “You love this, don’t you? The danger, the rush, the helplessness. You’re powerless to do anything other than what I command, isn’t that right?”

Seungwoo nods as he approaches Wooseok’s legs, dangling almost comically off the bed, slightly above the floor. If this were any other night, he would giggle and nuzzle his face into those smooth legs, but tonight, he sits obediently on his knees and awaits further instructions.

Wordlessly, Wooseok hands him a pillow and Seungwoo gratefully accepts. He loves the submissive feelings that wash over him when he’s in this position, but he appreciates the effort not to aggravate his old injuries.

Then, the barrel of the gun settles directly in the center of his forehead and Seungwoo feels all the blood in his body rush immediately to fill his cock.

Wooseok smirks as he watches the erection spring to life beneath his feet and orders, “Those moans you did today, do them again, just for me.”

The realization dawns on Seungwoo that Wooseok pointed the gun at him in the first place because he was _jealous_. Ever the leader, he makes a mental note to discuss that with Wooseok later before putting all thought aside to enjoy the present moment.

What follows is the most sultry, sinful version of “Pretty Girl” that has ever existed and as he finishes the first verse, Seungwoo thinks that this might actually be easy, but he really should know Wooseok better by now. He jolts slightly when he feels something graze his collarbone before skimming across his bare shoulder to trace down his arm. He quickly realizes that Wooseok is using his foot to touch him and his voice stutters.

It stops entirely when Wooseok adds his other foot, trailing delicate toes up and down Seungwoo’s erection. But Wooseok grips his hair, demanding his full attention as he warns, “Don’t you dare stop, hyung.” He makes it so much harder to obey by pressing the pad of his foot down, putting more delicious pressure right where Seungwoo wants it most, and it takes every ounce of his massive self-control to do as he’s told, but he manages.

When he arrives at the bridge of the song, Wooseok’s erection visibly strains against his loose pajama pants, and by the time the song is over, Seungwoo is almost drooling with the need to take that gorgeous cock into his mouth. His own length twitches helplessly against his stomach as he desperately fights the urge to thrust upward into the arch of Wooseok’s foot, now hanging so tantalizingly close.

Seungwoo pleads, “Please, please, let me take care of you. I want you in my mouth so badly.” The words come out in whimpers and murmurs, hushed tones that fully convey his desperation.

Wooseok arches a delicate eyebrow and shamelessly palms his cock. “You want this, hyung?”

Seungwoo nods, almost puppylike in his earnest desire to please.

Before he answers, Wooseok takes a moment to fully enjoy the visual before him. His broad-shouldered, powerful, and responsible leader turned desperate, on his knees, and completely at Wooseok’s mercy. The sheer power of it provides the best kind of rush, making him feel about ten feet tall.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Wooseok finally replies, voice brimming with affection as he pulls down his pants and his underwear in one swift motion, still in his button-down shirt, cock springing up obscenely against the striped pattern.

Seungwoo is too far gone to care that Wooseok has dropped the honorifics entirely. He’s busy surging forward to wrap his lips around the tip of his lover’s erection and sinking down with a muffled groan that sends vibrations down the length.

Wooseok’s head tilts back in ecstasy, but his hand stays steady on the toy gun which has since migrated to Seungwoo’s temple and his other hand rests on the back of his neck in perfectly dominant displays of control.

Seungwoo moves slowly up and down, undulating his tongue against the underside of Wooseok’s cock. He savors each moan and word wrung from his lover’s lips, letting them wash over him in wave after wave of affirmation.

“Oh, yes, that’s perfect. You’re so good for me, baby. So beautiful like this.” Seungwoo loves this part most, a partner two years his junior calling him “baby,” stripping him of the last vestiges of responsibility. He loses himself in the submission, whether to the firearm, or to the man holding it, or to both, he cannot be bothered to puzzle out as he devotes himself entirely to the task of pleasing Wooseok.

More of Wooseok’s filthy thoughts morph into words. “I love how you can’t resist me. You’ll do anything I ask, anything I want. Such an obedient boy.” Wooseok’s thighs begin to quiver as he nears his release.

“That’s it, yeah, right there. Fuck, I’m almost there. Ah, ah, _ah_!”

Seungwoo gives a final long, hard suck before swallowing his lover’s release. His hands rub up and down Wooseok’s smooth thighs to soothe him through the aftershocks, ever gentle, ever caring.

After he pulls off, Wooseok smiles indulgently down at him, setting the gun down on the mattress before speaking. “I think you deserve a reward, hm? Do you still want it, gorgeous?”

Seungwoo’s voice is slightly raspy from the blowjob, but he manages to answer. “Yes, Wooseok-ah, please. Let me come. I’m so close.” That’s not a lie. He’s leaking all over his stomach and the pillow beneath him, hips canting up slightly, desperate for any sort of touch.

Bracing himself on the bed, Wooseok moves his foot until it’s flat against Seungwoo’s cock, trapping it against his own stomach with just enough pressure. “You can come, baby, but I want you to work for it.”

Anyone who knows him can tell that Seungwoo works hard. In fact, Seungwoo himself will often bring up that characteristic in interviews and various appearances, but if he were to be honest, he would say that he is proud of working for his own sexual pleasure as well. With that in mind, Seungwoo thrusts up into the newfound pressure, over and over, pushing himself ever closer to the edge. The textural contrast between the smoothness of Wooseok’s foot and his own ridged abs is intoxicating and addictive. It doesn’t take long at all for him to tip over into bliss, soft cries breathed into the bedroom air.

After Seungwoo catches his breath, Wooseok pushes his foot gently into his lover’s face, issuing a dual compliment and command, “That was lovely; now, clean me up, gorgeous.”

And Seungwoo does, lapping up his own release, tongue tickling the crevices of Wooseok’s toes and making his lover sigh contentedly as he licks broad stripes across the sole.

Wooseok sets the toy gun on the nightstand and uses a pack of wipes to clean Seungwoo up. They clothe themselves once more and collapse into bed to cuddle, both half asleep by the time their limbs intertwine.

Just before they lose consciousness completely, Wooseok’s voice sounds, slow and slightly slurred. “Was that good for you, hyung?”

Seungwoo holds him a little tighter as he replies, “You always are, Wooseok-ah. I love it when you take the lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This series is my response to some conversations I’ve seen which claim that Wooseok can’t possibly be a Dom because he bragged about his obedience. Like I’ve said in the tag of my previous story, I headcanon all of the hyung line as switches and their duality is a large part of what draws me to them. I love a strong, powerful Seungwoo as much as anyone, but I love his soft and gentle sides too. For Wooseok in particular, I love how he suddenly seizes control of moments and how he’ll use whatever it takes to achieve what he wants. In conclusion, there is no doubt he makes a wonderful sub, but he can also make a fantastic Dom. Join me as I explore that dynamic. As always, you can feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I love hearing from people!


End file.
